RoboRose
by Carly86
Summary: Post-Doomsday. When Rose finally returned to the Doctor, she didn't expect to find 'another' woman in his bedroom... Just a silly little one-shot.


"Doctoooor! I'm home!"

The Doctor froze. It couldn't be... She was in the parallel universe, wasn't she?

He looked at the door to his bedroom and back to the direction Rose's voice was coming from.

_Bugger._

A figure appeared and threw herself into the Doctor's arms.

"Rose? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! I found a way back! Isn't that great?" The enthusiasm on her face vanished when she saw the Doctor's look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing! It's just... not the best time right now?"

"Not...the best...time...?" Her bewilderment turned into a glare. "Why?"

"Why? Well...you see... I-"

"Oh, Doctor! Where are you? I'm waiting," a female voice purred.

Rose's face darkened. "That came out of your bedroom... Who is that?"

"Rose, believe me. It's absolutely NOT what you think." The Doctor looked clearly embarrassed. He imagined Rose's return quite a few times but this wasn't what he had in mind.

"I can't believe you! You never touched me when I travelled with you and then, three weeks after Bad Wolf Bay, you have another woman in your bedroom!"

"See? You already got it wrong. It isn't like-" He was cut off by the opening of his bedroom door.

A figure appeared out of the room and Rose looked into the face of...

"What the hell?!" Rose gaped at... herself?! She was dressed in a very short maid uniform with stockings and high heels. Rose glared at the Doctor. "EXPLAIN!" That sounded remarkable like a Dalek.

"I...I was... I was lonely?" His usual gob clearly left him in view of Rose's face.

"Lonely my ass! Who or what is she?!"

The other Rose stepped up and saluted in front of Rose. "I'm RoboRose 2.0. My purpose is to serve the wonderful, ingenious and very attractive Doctor and fulfil every one of his desires. I can clean up, wash, cook and know every 586 positions of the Gallifreyan Kama Su-"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough! Go and do some cleaning, RoboRose!"

The robot pouted and lay a finger on her lips. "Has Rosie Posie been bad? Does she have to get punished?"

The Doctor blushed. He felt the real Rose's glare on his back.

"No, just... just go."

RoboRose left and the Doctor turned to the real one.

"So?" She asked. If looks could kill...

"Ehm... I missed you very, very much?"

"You missed me, so you built yourself a sexrobot..."

"Well, not sexrobot... She can also do a lot of other things..."

"Ah, you built yourself a _slave_... with my face. That's of course understandable." She nodded.

The Doctor's face lit up. "Really?! Rassilion, and I thought you would be-" SLAP! "...angry." He held his burning cheek. Apparently Jackie was nothing in comparison to her daughter.

"How could you do something like this?! And her outfit... Did you always had fantasies like that? No wonder you got all those strange clothes in the wardrobe room. God, you really are a dirty old man, aren't you?" She looked at his crestfallen face, continued to glare for a while and then... she burst out laughing.

The Doctor looked confused. "Wha-What?"

"It's just that... This whole situation is so incredible stupid! I mean, I caught you with myself in a bizarre way. And your face... Oh god! I wish I had a camera right now... First time I ever saw you blush..."

"Excuse me? I'm not blushing! Time Lords don't blush. We are very unblushing in every blush-ish way, thank you very much!"

Rose laughed again and took his hand. "I missed you too, you know?"

The Doctor smiled in return, just realizing how very lucky he was to be able to look into her real face again. Despite the situation, he drew her into another hug. After a while, they looked into each other's faces again. The Doctor questioned her with a gaze and dipped his head when he saw confirmation in her eyes. Their mouths met into an amazing kiss, full of passion, love and longing.

When they pulled apart, Rose began to draw small circles on his palm. "586 positions of Gallifreyan Kama Sutra, eh? Care to show them to me? Can't be outdone by a robot, can I?" She said in a husky voice that sent shivers down the Doctor's back.

She dragged him into his bedroom and closed the door.

The next day, the Doctor turned RoboRose into a cleaning-bot. She slept in a cupboard ever since and planned pranks with the TARDIS now and then. Seemed like she kept more of Rose's personality than he intended to...


End file.
